Blue like a cup
by alamanga
Summary: Tag sur le 7x06. la soirée d'anniversaire n'est pas finie. Spoiler saison 7.


Un tag du 7x06. Sans prétention. Juste parce que j'avais envie d'écrire. Et ça fait du bien. T léger.

Un merci à toutes les reviews sur ma fic précédente "Grey packing":** Chaudon, Tearesa, doudou27, Aalana, charleneve **et tous les anonymes.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue like a cup<strong>

- _Malgré tous vos efforts pour détruire mes espérances, je trouve quelque consolation dans l'attente du retour qu'ils m'ont promis. Il est toujours doux d'espérer_*…

Il buvait sa coupe de champagne et regardait le ciel étoilé. Il brillait plus qu'à son habitude. Sans doute les ampoules colorées qu'elle avait si joliment placées. Elle reposa son verre et interpellée lui demanda :

- Quoi ?

Il dévia ses yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Il répondit :

- Ca fait longtemps que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta à la fixer avec une émotion particulière. Elle rougit un peu. Et esquissa aussitôt un sourire bien malgré elle mêlé d'une gêne incontrôlée. Elle ne put que sortir qu'un « Bien, je… ». Il la délivra de ce supplice en lui disant :

- Tu te souviens que c'est Abbott qui m'avait brisé cette tasse ?

Il lui sourit, posa sa coupe et toucha délicatement l'objet de nouveau.

- Oui. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu ne lui aies pas beaucoup rancunier depuis. Tu l'aides dans son conflit avec son ancien chef non ?

- Je trouverai bien une faille chez ce Petterson. Je ne le laisserai pas l'enfoncer comme ça.

Elle semblait satisfaite de sa réponse. Comme fière de sa détermination.

- Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais, je te l'ai dit !

Il ne répliqua pas et sourit d'acquiescement. Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement.

- C'est vraiment un joli cadeau que tu m'as fait. Le plus beau que j'ai eu depuis très longtemps.

Elle répondit à ce geste par un sourire.

- Il faudrait manger ce gâteau maintenant, tu n'as pas un petit creux ?

D'un air malicieux et en se mordant la lèvre il lui répondit :

- On peut le prendre à l'intérieur si tu veux.

Il prit le cupcake d'une main et l'entraîna à se lever de l'autre. Un peu déconcertée elle le suivit dans sa caravane. Ils s'assirent sur son lit de fortune qui était resté déployé. Il coupa le gâteau en deux et lui donna sa part. Il engloutit son morceau et tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à le déguster sans faire de miettes, il passa sa main sur ses cheveux. Il lui défit l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure ébène. Elle tourna la tête assez surprise de son geste. Il continua en lui enlevant le reste de son gâteau des mains et la serra contre lui en la caressant. Elle se laissa faire. Elle était toujours étonnée de l'aisance avec laquelle il prenait les choses en main. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas. Lors de leur première fois elle avait eu l'appréhension de franchir ce pas entre eux. Et puis il avait pris l'initiative sans la moindre retenue. Enfin si d'une certaine manière, mais c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il voulait tout découvrir lentement et apprécier chaque instant. Qu'il était enfin prêt à assumer ses sentiments sans se cacher derrière un masque devenu tellement trop grand. Il l'entraîna alors sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller au milieu de multiples baisers qui commençaient à s'accentuer. Elle en fit de même et soupirait de satisfaction. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'être dans ses bras. Elle en avait secrètement rêvé pendant tant d'années. Presque idéalisant ces moments qu'elle pensait ne pouvoir jamais en bénéficier. C'était si merveilleux d'avoir enfin cette chance. Une fois dévêtus, leurs câlins étaient à la fois doux et tendres et plein de respect. Là bientôt, sans qu'ils ne le comprennent vraiment, ils s'intensifiaient plus que d'habitude. Cela devenait passionné. Voire déchaîné. Est-ce elle qui osait enfin se lâcher ? Elle semblait en vouloir plus et encore plus, ce auquel il répondait malgré une surprise certaine dans son regard. Elle eut un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Elle se mit à penser que celui-ci était sans doute décuplé quand on était avec l'être aimé. Elle se sentait libérée. Et heureuse. Et voir ce même bonheur sur son visage renforçait encore plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait la réponse à sa question et elle lui semblait nécessaire de la partager.

- Oui ! C'est la réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure. Enormément. Démesurément. Ca a été plus fort que moi et ça me fait peur. Mais tellement du bien !

Il la serrait maintenant à son côté avec son bras autour du cou et ferma doucement les paupières. Il murmura son cœur haletant :

- Tout comme moi.

**The end**

*extrait d'un discours philosophique de Thomas Jefferson


End file.
